When Our Paths Cross
by Lyns26
Summary: Alec Lightwood has struggled his whole life about his sexuality. he obeys The Clave and his Parents wishes. but it's left him wondering, is all worth it? Once he meets a very powerful Warlock. It all changes..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – own nothing. Characters and original story belongs to the writers of the TV show.**

From a very young age, I knew I was different. I wasn't like everyone else in the institute. It was a feeling I had to bury deep inside myself and lock it and to make sure, it would never open. As shadowhunters, we're taught to control our emotions. Those feelings are for mundane's. Emotions make us weak and being weak isn't an option, especially for a shadowhunter. We're taught strength, courage and protecting the mundane's from the demon world. For a long time, I believed this. I kept whatever doubts I had about myself, locked away and it was going to plan, until _he_ walked into my life.

I met Jace Herondale when I was Ten years old. His Grandmother, who is the head of the Clave. Brought the young boy into the institute, after he lost both his parents in the battle with Valentine. His Grandmother, Imogen. Trusted my parents to raise him and teach him the ways around the institute and of course, the law of the clave. Which of course, years to come, he ignored most of the rules. He became the best friend I never thought I'd have. I had so much respect for Jace, I still do.

We were very different though, I lived by the rules, and he didn't. He respected what we stood for as shadowhunters and trained and fought like the rest of us. But his emotions got the better of him, as he got older, his appearance got the attention of many girls and he loved every minute of it. Sneaking out at night and going to bars and club and not coming back till the early hours of the morning. He always tried to convince me to go with him, but I couldn't. I believed in everything I was taught. I truly believed doing what Jace was doing would make me weak and of course, there was the other thing I was hiding from myself. The one thing my parents wouldn't have ever understood. That I was different.

When I was around fithteen. Jace and I became more than best friends, we became parabatai's. Brothers. We became one. Before it became official. I started growing feelings for him. I found myself staring at him constantly. I couldn't breathe when he walked into a room. I knew I was falling in love with him. Apart of me didn't want to go through with the ceremony, as it wouldn't be right, I can't have a parabatai that I was in love with. But it wasn't about me. It was about all of us. What our powers could be as one. It was the right thing to do, for the institute. So I buried my feelings and got on with it. My Sister, Isabelle. However wasn't stupid. She could see right through me. She knew Jace and I would never be together in that way as it was very clear, he was straight. But she wanted me to be happy, she wanted me to be happy and be true to myself. But I couldn't. I just couldn't allow myself to go there.

I always suspected that Jace knew the feelings I was hiding from him. If he did, he never said anything. He respected the fact I kept personal life, well lack of. Private. He was the only one that understood me. It was nice.

I woke up to the sound of footsteps outside my door. I got out my bed and quietly opened my bedroom door. I looked around, but no one was there. I heard the noise again. I quickly grabbed my sword and I went to investigate the strange noises. As I got closer to the intruder, I draw my sword and as I was about to attack, they turned round. I softened my face.

"Isabelle? What's going on?" I asked my sister

"Oh big brother, you're so uptight" she said smiling.

Jace entered the hallway. "You ready?" the blond Shadowhunter said to my sister.

"Born ready" Isabelle grinned.

"Can somebody tell me what the hell is going on?" I said frustrated.

"We're going out. The downworlders are having a party" Isabelle answered.

My face became serious. "No!"

"Oh come on Alec. Just for once, live a little" she protested.

"Look, if we keep standing about chatting, no one will be going anywhere and we'll all be in trouble" Jace stated.

I sighed. "Fine. I'll meet you outside in ten minutes"

My sister was delighted with my decision. For years, she has been trying to get me to break the rules. I wasn't happy about it though, but at least if they got into some fort of trouble, I'd be there to help them.

I put on my leather Jacket; I stared at myself in the mirror for second. Trying to remember why I agreed to this. I let out a sigh before I head to the window.

I stared at the huge dark building in front of me. The blue lights shining down onto the streets. I watched the downworlders walking towards the building. Vampires, werewolves and warlocks. It was the only time, these creatures where in the same place without a war breaking out. There weren't many places in the city that only downworlders could go to and just enjoy themselves. Most places were run by mundane's.

"Alec? Are you coming in or are you just going to stand there all night?" Isabelle shouted, standing at the entrance.

I took another glance at the place. I took a deep breath and followed Isabelle.

Inside of the place was outstanding. So many lights, the music pumping through the walls. It wasn't normally my thing. But it looked beautiful. I thought to myself, whoever was hosting, really knew how to throw a party.

I sat at the bar, watching my sister dancing on her own. Every downworlders was staring at her. She knew how to create attention. Jace was at the other side of the bar. He had his arm around some werewolf. He was whispering something in the girl's ear. I could only imagine what he was saying to her. As I was watching them. Something inside me was aching. I knew Jace wasn't like me and I accepted that. But I couldn't stop hurting every time I saw him with someone else. I closed my eyes and said to myself, _feelings are weak. Emotions are weak. You're better than that Alec!_ I took another deep breath and opened my eyes. I stood up from my seat and put my leather jacket back on. Isabelle now by my side.

"Are you leaving? We just got here!" Izzy stated.

"This was a mistake, we shouldn't be here!"

"Alec, we are allowed to have some fun now and again"

"We're shadowhunters, Izzy, there's no such thing as fun"

I walked away from her; I knew she would have that disappointed look on her face. But I didn't care. I wasn't a mundane. This wasn't my life.

But I didn't realise that night, in the club. That someone was watching me. Someone that was going to change my life and way of thinking forever. The night I met him, it all changed for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – own nothing. Characters and original story belongs to the writers of the TV show.**

I was in the training room, practising my fighting when Isabelle walks in. She just stood there for a minute, watching me train. "Are you going to just stand there or are you going to train with me?" I snapped. She gave me a grin and walked over towards me. She stood inches away from me, staring into my eyes. We began to fight. My sister was a brilliant warrior. She was tough and strong. She was always on guard.

Once we stopped, I stood against the wall, trying to get my breath back. "Not bad" I said

She smiled "oh please, I kicked your ass big brother"

I rolled my eyes at her.

"So, what happened last night? You just took off all of a sudden"

"We shouldn't have gone there, if Mom found out about it-"

"-Well, she didn't" Izzy cut me off. "I worry about you, Alec"

"I'm fine. I need to work on my posture a little bit when I'm on a hunt, but I'll be good"

She gave me a look "That's not what I'm meaning. You walk around here with this huge weight on your shoulders. You're so serious all the time. I get that you have all this pressure from the clave and mom and dad. But do you ever stop and think what you want and what you need?"

"No"

She rolled her eyes at me. "That's bull, Alec"

"It's not, Izzy. You just don't get it"

"Then explain it to me!" she begged.

Just as I was about to answer my sister, Jace walks in. He gave me the nod. Every time we had mission of a hunt, all he had to do was nod and I knew what we had to do.

We had to track and hunt a vampire. Someone from Sebastian's clang had gone rouge. Draining blood from the mundane's. After we completed the mission. Jace and I headed back to the institute. I didn't talk much though. Jace was rambling on about the night he had with a werewolf. Telling me in a very graphic description. I tuned out what he was saying though. I couldn't get what Isabelle said to me in the training room. I got that she was my sister and she was just looking out for me but a part of me knew she was right. What if I took back at my life in the next twenty years and all I feel is loneliness? Is that the kind of life I want for myself? Do I really want that for myself? I knew what the answer was, but I wasn't willing to admit it.

The next day I found myself walking around the streets of New York. Something I never did, unless I was on a mission. I was watching all the mundane's walking about. Laughing and being happy. I always disliked mundane's. Not because they are different from me. I envied them. They could lead a life, a path that they chose from themselves. I really did hate them for that. I noticed a small coffee shop at the end of the street I was on. I thought to myself _what the hell._

I stood at the counter. Looking at all the ridiculous coffee names that they had. I finally just ordered a regular black coffee.

As I was sitting at a table at the far back of the room. I noticed someone across from me, staring. As my eyes locked onto his. The stranger smiled. This made me look away instantly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare" As I looked up, the man now standing next my table.

"Um, it's ok" I suddenly felt nervous.

"Are you new to Joes? I've never seen you in here before" The stranger with the piercing blue eyes asked.

"Uh, yeah. First time"

The stranger laughed. "I'm Jackson"

"Alec"

"Nice to meet you, Alec. Do you mind if I join you? Or is that too forward?"

I had no idea what was going on. I wanted to say no, I wanted to leave the mundane coffee place and not come back. But something was stopping me. "Uh, yeah, sure" I let out a smile. Something I didn't do too often.

We sat at my table for almost two hours. He talked about his love for books, movies and music. He was surprised at my lack of knowledge on the subjects. I did enjoy talking to him. He was interesting and I had to admit, he was very good looking. His short curly brown hair, blue eyes and you could tell he had a ripped body through that tight grey t-shirt he was wearing. I was attracted to him.

"Crap!" I blurted out as Jackson was talking

"Something wrong?"

"I didn't realise the time, sorry I have to go"

He asked if we could see each other again and pulled out his phone to give me his number, but I didn't wait around to answer him or get his number. I was gone.

I stared down my phone. Thirty missed calls. And they were all from the one person I was dreading. My mother.

As soon as I got into the institute. My mother was standing there. The expression on her face said it all. She wasn't pleased one bit.

"Where have you been, Alec?" my mother spat at me.

"Um, I got a lead on a demon, I was checking it out" I couldn't look at her.

"Which Demon? There was no mission for a demon. Why are you lying to me?" She was very angry.

"I was just taking a break for a while. It's no big deal"

"No big deal? Have you and Isabelle switched places? I expected this from her, but not you, Alec. You're better than this! You could be a true leader of this place one day. I thought that's what you wanted"

I let out a sigh. "It is"

"Then start acting like it! I'm so disappointed in you!"

I watched my mother walk away from me. I've seen her like this with Izzy, so many times. But never with me. I felt like I let everyone down, like I let myself down. I had to get my priorities right. I've worked so hard to be where I am. I couldn't just give that up. Could I?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – own nothing. Characters and original story belongs to the writers of the TV show.**

Jace and I were on a stake out mission. Hunting down a demon that became a threat to the shadow world and the mundane world. Isabelle was pissed that we went without her. But it was our mothers orders. I and Jace doing the mission and Izzy were to stay in the institute, taking orders. She hated when our mom came to visit. Growing up, our parents were very strict. Everything was done by the Clave law. All they ever wanted was for us to be the best they knew we could be. My mother saw Izzy as a lost caused. Thinking she saw our world as a joke. Even though my sister tried everything in her power to prove them wrong, it was never good enough. So the pressure was on me to be the best. To be the leader, they always wanted me to be. To control our emotions and urges, so we could be the best shadowhunters there is.

After Jace and I hunted and killed the demon, we started walking back to report on what happened. It was a dark night. Also quiet. I kept looking at Jace; I could sense he wanted to say something to me.

"So, are you ever going to tell me what happened the other day?" the blond shadowhunter finally spoke.

I played naive. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on! When you went awol. Your mom was about to have a fit"

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't go awol. I just took a few hours off"

He stared at me. "Yeah? Doing what?"

"I went for coffee"

Jace stared at me with a blank expression on his face. "You went for coffee?"

"Yeah" I gave him it's not a big deal look.

"Alec, for the first time since I have known you, you decided to rebel against your orders and you're telling me, you just went for coffee?"

I didn't reply back. I just shrugged my shoulders. Jace laughed and continued to walk a head of me. I secretly let out a smirk behind his back. I wanted to tell him about the mundane I had met. But I wanted to keep that to myself. I wasn't ready to tell Jace about that part of me just yet. I knew it wasn't a big deal him or Isabelle that I left the institute to go for coffee. But it was a big deal to me. I had never done anything like it before.

I was in horror when we got back. While we were on that demon mission. Another demon had broken into the institute. It looked like a war battle. Many of our kind, dead. A few badly injured. My young brother, Max. Was one of them. Jace and the others managed to kill the Demon. I ran to my brother's bedside. His body and face were covered in bruises. There was so much blood. The only way we could save him was with magic from a warlock. Jace suggested the powerful warlock, Magnus Bane. I had never met him but I had heard what he can do with his magic. But warlocks only help you for a price. Most times it's something that they want or information that they need. They never do it out of the kindness of their heart.

I demanded that I'd go with Jace to see him. Jace denied it at first and told me to stay with my family. But I couldn't. I felt hopeless just sitting there, I had to of done something, anything to help.

Jace contacted the warlock beforehand. So he knew we were coming.

Jace entered Magnus come first. I was lurking about behind him. As I walked into the front room. My eyes automatically locked eyes with him. Magnus Bane. He was flawless. I had never seen something so beautiful before in my life. I was speechless.

"It's very good to see you again, pretty boy" Magnus spoke. His tone was soft and calm.

I suddenly felt my mouth was dry. "Um, have we met?"

"No. but I've seen you around" his smile was almost seductive.

We both explain to the warlock that we need his help with saving my brother. "Name your price, I don't care just as long as you save him" I begged.

"For you? Free of charge"

"Why?" I asked. Confused. I've never heard of a warlock doing anything for free, especially for shadowhunters.

"I'm not a monster. I do have a heart you know, um? What's your name?"

"Alec" I couldn't help but smile. Considering the situation I was in

"Ah, Alexander" He started deeply into my eyes. My whole body felt like it was burning.

Once we got back. Magnus helped us and saved Max. My mother was unconfutable with the warlock being here. But it was our only option. You'd think she would have been grateful. Magnus said it would take a few days for Max to fully recover. But he will be fine. I sighed with relief. I noticed the warlock leaving. I suddenly when after him.

"Magnus?" I shouted. Maybe a bit too loudly.

He turned round and stared right into my eyes. "Yes, Alexander?"

"I just wanted to say thank you, for saving Max. I honestly don't know what would happen if he-"I started to get emotional. I felt very vulnerable around him.

Magnus put his hand on my shoulder. He spoke gentle. "Hey, Alexander. Everything is alright now. There's no need to worry"

"I know. I just don't how to thank you"

"How about a drink, sometime?"

I'll be honest, I wasn't expecting that. "Um, yeah. I could do that"

"Good, I'll be looking forward to it" he smiled and with that, I watched him leave.

I suddenly felt nervous and anxious. Was I ready for this? How would my mother take this news? How would Jace? I wasn't sure. But all I knew, was I couldn't wait to see that warlock again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – own nothing. Characters and original story belongs to the writers of the TV show.**

I was standing in my room. I tried on five different outfits. Before I decided to just go casual. A blue shirt and dark jeans. I was so nervous. There was something about Magnus. I had only met him the once. Yet I felt so connected to him. It was crazy. I heard a knock at my bedroom door. As I shouted come in. Izzy entered. "You going out?" she seemed shocked.

"Um, I think I have a date" I said, nervously.

"What? With whom?" my sister danced her way to my bed and giggled while she sat down.

"Um, Magnus"

Her eyes widen. "The warlock?! Wow!"

"Do I look stupid?"

"No, Alec. You don't. You look great!" my sister smiled. Showing off her dark red lipstick.

"Maybe I should just cancel" I went to pick up my phone, Izzy grabbed it off me.

"No! Don't! Go enjoy yourself!"

I loved my sister. I could talk to her about anything. It was great we were so close.

I was standing outside the bar. Magnus chose it. It was a small, quiet place. It suited me perfectly. My body was shaking with nervous. I had no experience with this sort of thing. _Dating._ I had never been on a date in my life! I had all these questions and situations running through my mind. How was I going to be able to deal with all this? Especially, if I had never done anything of this before. I was defiantly in over my head. I took a deep breath and entered the bar. It was a decent place. They had a pool table and a foosball table. It wasn't over the top and glamouris. Like most of Magnus' parties. I glanced over at the bar. I suddenly smiled. I was smiling that much I could feel my jaw getting sore. He looked amazing. That was all I could think about. As I walked over to him, the warlock greeted me with saying my name. He didn't smile though. It was like he was trying so hard to play it cool. I went over to grab a table while my date got our drinks.

"Hope you don't mind, Alexander. I got you a beer. I don't know what drink you like, yet" He placed the beer and his cocktail on the table.

"I don't really drink, but this looks like fine" I took a sip of the pint of beer. I'll be honest. It tasted disgusting. I think my face proved that.

"You hate it, don't you?"

"No, No. it's fine, honest" I smiled.

After the drinks kicked in. we decided to play some pool. Of course he hustled me and I lost. It was good to see another side of him. A softer fun side. It was the same for me. I felt different around him, like I could be myself and relax. It was a good feeling.

"You don't do this much, do you?" Magnus asked.

"Date?"

Magnus doesn't say anything; he just looked at me and took a sip of his cocktail.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Just a little"

"There's something wrong me, isn't there" I was starting to feel awkward.

"No, of course not, Alexander. Theirs is nothing wrong with you!" he looked straight into my eyes. I got the feeling he was not talking about the lack of dating skills that I had.

I smiled at him. It's all I could ever do around him. He brought this side of me out. I couldn't explain it.

After the bar. I walked Magnus back to his place. He invited me in for a night cap. But I turned it down. It was pretty late and I had to head back.

"Well, I had a lovely time tonight, Alexander. It was wonderful"

"I did too"

"Maybe we should do it again sometime?"

"I'd like that" I stared into his dark eyes. Everything about him was so magical.

"Well, good night, Pretty boy" Magnus teased.

As I headed back home. I couldn't stop grinning. I had a great night. It was so refreshing. It felt _normal._ I felt normal.

When I got back home. My mom wasn't best pleased with me. But I ignored her comments and headed into my room. I sat on my bed, taking in all that happened tonight. Then it hit me, should have I kissed him? Did he want me to kiss him? Have I blown it? This was all so new to me. I had no idea what I was doing. I had never kissed anyone before. Would I be terrible about it? I suddenly felt anxious. _What the hell am I doing?_ I thought to myself.

"Hey!" Jace's voice snapped me back to reality.

"Hey"

"How was the big date?"

I rolled my eyes. "Izzy told you, didn't she?"

"Pretty much, yeah" Jace came and sat next to me.

"I was going to tell you but" I stopped talking. I didn't know how to finish that sentence. I didn't know why I didn't tell him. I guess I was afraid to.

"Is it because your date was a guy?"

I didn't answer. I just gave him a look.

Jace placed his hand on my knee. "Alec. It's ok. I've known for a while now. I don't care. As long as you're happy"

I smiled with relief. "Thanks Jace"

"So, are you going to give me the gory details or what?"

I laughed. "No"

"Thought as much" Jace stood up from the bed. "Goodnight, brother"

I didn't sleep much that night. I just couldn't get the warlock out of my head. The connection we had, after only knowing him a few days was incredible. I was in awe of him and I couldn't wait to get to know him better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – own nothing. Characters and original story belongs to the writers of the TV show**

A month had passed. Since then we had been on four more dates. On our third date. Magnus took me to Japan. He kept going on about this amazing restaurant there. So I agreed to go there with him. It was the perfect date. I had bought him a little gift while we were there. It was nothing major. Just small thing. But to him, it was like I bought him a diamond jewel. He was so grateful and surprised I had got him it. He was special to me and I wanted him to know that. On our fourth date, we went back to his. Magnus made us some drinks and we got to talking about stuff. He really opened up to me. Telling me he never felt this way about anyone before and I also told him I felt the exact same. Unfortunately, as we were about to have our first kiss. _My first kiss._ Jace busted in. explaining we have been put on a mission. I was very disappointed. But I couldn't just stop being who I am. I apologised to the warlock. He said he understood. But I could tell how upset he was. I felt horrible. I told him I'd call him later and I left with Jace.

Once we got back to the institute after our mission. I saw my mother standing with Isabelle. I could tell right away they were having some sort of disagreement. My mother then glanced at me, which made her walk instantly towards me. I wasn't looking forward to this.

"Could you explain this?" my mother snapped while handing me a small envelope.

I stare at it. "It's an invitation to the party we are hosting"

"Yes, can you explain to me why this one has Magnus Bane's name on it?" She really wasn't happy

"Because, mother. I invited him." I snapped back.

"Why? She said disgusted.

"Because he's done a lot for me, um. Us. With Max and other missions. I thought it was the right thing to do"

"Well, you thought wrong. Unitive him, Alec"

"No"

She did not like that. "Excuse me?"

"I said no. I'm inviting him and that's that"

I walked away. I could tell she was seething. But I didn't care. He had done a lot for our kind, without even asking for anything in return and for the obvious reasons. I wanted him there.

The institute were throwing a party for Imogen. Jace's Grandmother. Even though we didn't agree with a lot of what the Clave did. She was still very respected by our kind. My mother was a nervous wreck. She wanted everything to be perfect. If it didn't she would never hear the end of it from Imogen herself.

The guest hall was fully packed with tables, a bar and food being served. There was light music playing in the background. Once Imogen arrived. The party started. I had greeted my best friend's grandmother, although she was quiet disappointed with me. Apparently she had heard I was somewhat lacking in my leadership and started doubting her decision on putting me in charge when my parents are away. This put doubt in my mind. Had my personal life got in the way of the duty of I was raised to do? Surely I could do both, without lacking in my duties? I was starting to doubt myself. But that all changed, when Magnus walked in. All eyes, including my own. Were on him. I could hear the whispers on why a warlock was here. I watched my mother walk up to him. I knew exactly what she was saying to him. She was clearly telling him to leave. His eyes locked onto mines. I couldn't breathe. I felt like my heart was bursting out of my chest. I suddenly felt my feet moving. I was walking up to him. I noticed my mother giving me a look. But I didn't care. As I approached him. I grabbed the warlock. I looked into his eyes and glanced down at his lips. I pushed his body into mines and my lips touched his. The kiss was passionate, rough and long. I was longing for this kiss. My body ached with passion. As the kiss stopped. I looked at him again and smiled. I grabbed him once more for another kiss. It was amazing. I knew everyone was staring at us and I knew the disappointment looks would be all in everyone's face. But at that moment in time. It didn't matter to me.

After everyone witnessed my first kiss, ever. I left the party. I took in the hallway. Catching up with my thoughts on what happened. My mom followed me.

"What the hell was that?" she said with anger in her eyes.

"I can't explain it. It just happened"

"You and that warlock?" she replied disgust in her voice.

"His name is Magnus!" I snapped.

"I really hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Alec"

"What do you mean?"

She laughed. Not in a funny way. "You have no idea, do you? What happens if the downworlders decide to go against the clave law and Magnus choses them and he will. What will you do then, Alec? Would you be by his side or will you be at ours?"

I frowned. "That will never happen"

"How do you know that Alec? You don't get it. Downworlders are not us, Alec. They chose their own kind, every time. We come from a whole different world from them. I really hope you think all this through" and with that, my mother walks away from me.

I tried to take everything she said all in. none of that even crossed my mind. Was I doing the right thing? Before I could think more on the subject. Magnus had now walked up to me.

"Well, that was something" he smirked.

"Was that okay?" I felt nervous.

"Oh, Alexander. That was more than ok" He reached over to my hand and held his in mine. I suddenly felt calm and at ease. I had no idea how he made me feel like that. But it was a trait of his I wasn't complaining about. I knew my mother was wrong. Magnus wouldn't do that if it were to happen. I was most certain of it. What we had was amazing and it couldn't be broken. I was definitely falling for him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – own nothing. Characters and original story belongs to the writers of the TV show**

 **A/N – hey guys, thanks so much to people who are following this fic! If you're enjoying this. Please leave a review. I'd love to hear what you think!**

Three weeks had passed since I kissed Magnus in front of the whole institute. I was still the hot topic among the shadow world. No one understood it. I didn't understand it myself. But that wasn't going to stop me being with him. He brought something out in me. A softer side.

What I did at Imogen's party, kissing the warlock in front of hundreds of shadowhunters. I did it for me. I didn't want to hide anymore. I had always been this person; I just wanted it out in the open. For everyone to know who I really was. Of course, a lot of members treated me different. Whispered when I left the room. I knew it wasn't going to be easy. It was just going to take them time to get used to it. Isabelle, on the other hand was thrilled. She said she was very proud of me and all she ever wanted me to be was happy. Jace said it didn't bother him, but I could tell it did. He seemed off with me. I hated feeling distant from him. He was the one person I thought would always have my back. Was I wrong? Did he really have a problem with who I am? I guess only time could really tell.

Magnus and I were stronger than ever. After our first kiss. We were starting to get closer. A lot closer. We hadn't taken the next step yet, but I wanted to. It was all I could think about. Every time he touched or kissed me. All I wanted to do was rip his clothes off. I felt I was ready. I knew I was ready.

I was in the institute. Looking up information on a vampire. When Izzy burst in. She had a very worried look on her face.

"Alec, I got your text. Are you okay?" She looked at me. Her face full of worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to talk about something" I explained.

"What about? A new mission?"

I suddenly felt awkward. "Uh, Um. No" I ran my hand through my hair. "It's uh, about Magnus"

"Alec, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" I could feel the heat from my face. I was so embarrassed. "How do you know, when it's the right time to, uh. You know" My eyes studied the floor. I couldn't look her in the eye.

"Oh my god. Are you talking about having sex?" she said that much louder than I would have liked.

"Can you keep your voice down" I whispered. Looking around in case anyone was listening.

"Sorry" She said giggling. Her expression was now serious. "Will this be your first time with a man?

I didn't answer. I just gave her a look.

"Your first time ever?"

"Yes!" I snapped.

"Wow, that explains a lot!" she made a face. "Look, if you're both ready to do it. Then just relax. Don't think about it too much. It will happen gradually"

"Thanks, Izzy" I smiled.

It was an embarrassing subject to talk about. Especially since I was the only virgin in the institute. But I felt comfortable talking to Izzy about this stuff. She was my best friend.

I was sitting on Magnus's couch. He had made drinks. I wasn't much of a drinker. His cocktails tasted awful. But I never admitted it to him.

"Alexander, are you alright? You haven't said much since you got here" The warlock asked. His tone was soft.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking. I don't really know much about your past"

He suddenly looked nervous. His eyes drifted away from me and he reached over to get his drink.

"And what is it you want to know?"

"I don't know. You've lived for centuries. You must have past, right?" I kept fidgeting with my hands. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

"Ah, you mean passed relationships"

"Well, yeah. You know about mine. Well lack of it"

His eyes widen. "Alexander, have you been with anyone, other than me? There must have been a girl or two"

"No. I always knew I was different and I could never have what I wanted" I took a sip of my cocktail. "Until now" I smiled.

"You're so innocent"

"You think I'm weird, don't you"

Magnus places his hand on my knee. "It's not a bad thing, Alexander. You're not weird"

I grinned. "So, what about you? Past relationships?"

"Ah, are we back to that" Magnus rolls his eyes.

I could sense he didn't want to tell me.

He takes a long drink from his glass. "You have to understand, I have lived for a long time. For centuries"

"How many?"

My question made him nervous. "I'm sorry?"

"How many relationships have you been in?" I was getting anxious.

"17" he answered in almost a whisper.

"17?" I sighed with relief. But the expression on the warlocks face made me realise. "17 Hundred?" Magnus shook his head. "Thousand?" I screeched wasn't expecting that.

"It was a long time ago. It's in the past. Right now, we should look for the future. You have unlocked something in me, Alexander. I haven't felt this way in almost a hundred years"

I let out a smile. "I feel the same way, Magnus. But you're just way too different than me"

"Does that have to be a bad thing?"

I felt like I was having a panic attack. "I don't know. This is just a lot to take in. I have to go"

"Alexander?" Magnus tried to stop me from going. But I was already out the door when he shouted my name. I was almost certain I was ready to have sex. But after hearing from Magnus' past. It scared me. I just had to get out of there and be on my own.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer – own nothing. Characters and original story belongs to the writers of the TV show**

 **A/N – Omg! How good was the finale!**

I was in the training room, practising my fighting. I had been in there for almost three hours. When something was bothering I or something was constantly on my mind. Training always helped. It made me forget. But this time, it wasn't working. I left things with Magnus, terribly. I had quite a few missed calls and texts from him. But I ignored them. I felt like an idiot, just walking out like that. I should have handled it better. I did honestly think I had blown it. Once I was finished in the training room, I got showered and changed. I then headed to the work room. Isabelle was already there. Soon as I entered, her red lips grinned.

"So? How did it go?" She whispered.

"It didn't" my eyes shifted away.

"What? Why? What happened?" She gave me a look, like it was my fault. Which it was.

"I freaked out" I admitted.

"I told you not to think too much"

"It wasn't that. He's way more experienced than me. I mean, what if I did something wrong?"

Isabelle couldn't help but smile. "Alec, it doesn't matter if he's more experienced or not. What matters is that you both are ready to take this next step. Stop being in your head too much. It will be great"

"I think I've already screwed up anyways"

"Then fix it!" My sister demanded.

I knew I overreacted. I wanted to go over to his and apologise. But would he even listen now? Since last night I have been ignoring him. Had it finished before it even started?

I was just about to call Magnus when I got put on a hunt with Jace. I felt like I hadn't seen him in weeks. Something was bothering him and I couldn't help wonder if it was me he had the problem with.

The walk to the mission. Was quiet. Normally Jace would be rambling on about something. But that night, nada. Every time we had done a mission together, we always worked as a team. But this time was different. Every order I gave, Jace did the opposite. It was like he was on his own and I wasn't even there. It really pissed me off. After I killed the demon. Jace walked in front of me. Speeding, like he wanted away from me.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?" I shouted angrily from behind.

"Nothing!" He snapped back.

I managed to catch up with him. I placed my hand on his shoulder and turned him around "That's bull. What's going on, Jace?"

"Just drop it Alec"

"Is it because, of who I am?" I had to ask.

He scrunched up his face. "What? No! I don't care that your gay, Alec. I told you that"

"Then what is it?" I begged.

"It's who you're dating"

"What's wrong with Magnus?" I suddenly felt protective of the warlock.

Jace's face was now soft. "Nothing is wrong with him. It's just. For a fling it's been going on for a while now"

"It's more than a fling, Jace" I stated.

"Alec, all I want is for you to be happy, I love you, and you're my brother. I just don't think being serious with a warlock, is the best thing to do right now. Your hunting is already lacking. This is the first time you've out in a hunt in weeks. All you do now is either working at the institute or going on around the world dates"

I understood now, I knew exactly what was bothering him now. "I miss hanging out with you too"

Jace smiled. "You know me way too well. Must be a parabatai thing"

"No, it's a brother thing"

We both shared a hug and headed back home. I had never seen that side of Jace before. He was always so confident. But I wasn't lying. I had missed him. We did everything together. I guess it was hard juggling work, a relationship and a best friend. I knew you couldn't make everyone happy. But I was determined to.

I decided not to go back with Jace. I made a pit stop first. Magnus' apartment. As I knocked on the door. I began to feel nervous. Butterflies in my stomach. As Magnus opened the door and stood at the door frame. I suddenly felt calm.

"Well hello, Alexander" Magnus greeted. His eyes staring at the floor.

"Can I come in?"

He didn't answer. He moved away from the door to let me in. I headed to the main room. I stood there waiting for Magnus to join me. We walked over to the bar and poured him a drink.

"What do I owe this?" Magnus spoke.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have ran off like that"

"It's ok"

"No it's not" I walk towards him. Our bodies' only feet away from each other. "I don't care about your past, Magnus. I care about you and how you make me feel"

"You're not the only one that feels vulnerable"

"I know" I took his hand and help it in mines. "I want this, I do. I want you"

I leaned in and my lips touched his. My mouth danced with his. The kiss grew longer and passion took over. "I want us to take the next step"

"Are you sure?" Magnus asked.

I smiled "Yes! I'm sure"

We kissed again, giggling in-between. Like we were a bunch of teenagers. The warlock grabbed my hand and led me to his bedroom. I didn't know what the future would hold for us but all I knew at that moment. I wanted him. All of him.


End file.
